


Eponina

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Not for babies - Freeform, Sex, Smut, and they were roomates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: Queen Titania shares the story of a previous fling with Fiddleford.





	Eponina

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be real with ya chief. I’m only posting this here because Tumblr’s purging smut, and I kind of like this fic, so I’ll just... post it here. Have some pretty girls fuckin.

“You can’t be serious,” Titania exclaimed, nearly upsetting her cocktail at the bar.

“Why not,” said Fidds, raising his eyebrow at her. He wasn’t sure he liked being in this loud club; he was the only human and the oldest looking person there, but Titania had insisted they go out for a drink tonight.

“But you’ve known each other for years,” she insisted, “You lived together!”

“Well, I got married to someone else first,” Fiddleford tried to shout over the music.

“Why did you do that?”

“Well, men couldn’t get married to fellas back then,” said Fidds, polishing off his umpteenth drink of the night, “And besides… um… don’t tell Tate this, but I looked up his birthday and me an’ my ex’s anniversary, and it looks like I might’ve got his mother in a bit of trouble and just… had to do the right thing, you know?”

“Absolutely everything you’ve said just now makes me sad,” was Titania’s blunt reply. “Honestly, humans have so many hang ups about marriage and sex I find it surprising anyone gets anything done in this dimension!”

“It’s a little better now,” said Fiddleford, waving his hand at all the happy couples in the club, grinding and dancing to the music with their partners without a care in the world.

“But still,” insisted Titania, “you’ve been in love with Ford for forty years and you’re telling me the first time you slept with him was _last month?_ ”

Fiddleford, blushing crimson, let out a mortified cackle at this comment.

“Better late than never, right,” he slurred. “Hey, bartender! Gimme another one of them peachy drinkems, please!”

Titania, however, was frowning.

“I don’t think that’s funny,” she said, “In fact, that’s sounds heartbreaking to me.”

“Well, cain’t do nothin’ ‘bout it now,” said Fiddleford, taking a big gulp of his drink once the Bartender, a burly manotaur in leather, handed him the cool beverage. “But anyway—why don’t ya tell me about your past romances for once?”

“Pardon?”

“Yer a pretty girl, surely ya broke some hearts over the years,” said Fiddleford, an impish smile beginning to curl across his face.

“Honestly, it was more my heart getting broken than the other way around,” said Titania gravely. “I married Oberon, who was… just the absolute worst. And then there was Nick Bottom, who I was tricked into falling for through love potion, and then _he_ ended up getting murdered by Oberon. Layla—that’s the name of Daya’s birth mother—she ended up dying shortly after he was born. And then there was Lord Byron, and the less you know about that whole mess, the better off you are.”

“That’s so sad,” Fiddleford began to sob, wiping his tears away with the length of his beard.

“How many of those things have you had,” said Titania, pointing to the empty glass in Fiddleford’s hand.

“Threetie—hic!—Threetie-Bleven,” gulped Fiddleford.

“Bartender! A water for my friend,” Titania called down the bar.

The bartender brought over an entire pitcher of water, which Fiddleford ended up drinking from for the rest of the night. Titania saw that he still looked rather weepy, so she decided to lighten the mood.

“You know, we have more in common than you’d think,” she said with a smirk, “I had the hots for my college roommate too.”

“Fairies… fairies go to college?” said Fiddleford, swaying slightly on his stool.

“Mt. Minerva,” said Titania proudly, “My alma mater: the first all women’s college in Faerie, one of the best colleges in any dimension. I ended up getting my masters in education and political science there. I was determined to graduate top of my class, and it was tough, but I loved it.

“The only thing that could distract me was my roommate Eponina. She was this imposing girl from the Heavenly Isles; attractive, vivacious, confident. Very butch—she kept her hair short and worked out in the gym almost every morning. I remember I’d be off to class and she’d just be getting back, muscles rippling and her brow drenched in sweat. She used to skip out on class, not enough to get her kicked out of clubs or flunk, but enough to get her in hot water with the professors on occasion. The only thing she made a habit of going to every class for was our drama class.

“She insisted on being scene partners for this one play, _The Stolen Princess_ ,” said Titania, who suddenly grew quiet, her face suddenly colored by a dark flush across her cheeks.

“Ain’t ever heard of such a play,” mumbled Fidds.

“You aren’t missing much, honestly,” said Titania, rolling her eyes, “Some idiot princess who keeps screaming her head off gets kidnapped by a pirate and her boyfriend travels the seas trying to rescue her. It’s all very hokey and cliché, but Eponina was playing the pirate and she was having a ball…”

* * *

Two women stood on the stage, each dressed in cheaply made costumes.

“Ah… you’ll never get away with this captain… Captain Bellamy,” said Titania dully, dressed in a gauzy white dress that trailed all over the stage.

Eponina’s laughter was booming as she grabbed Titania around the waist. “I’ve caught you at last princess! The finest treasure in all the fairy kingdoms, mine at last!”

“Ugh, who wrote this again? Cobweb tells better stories than this when she’s drunk,” Titania rolled her eyes.

“It’s melodrama, Tanya,” said Eponina, who winked playfully at her roommate.

“It’s _crap_ , Nina,” said Titania, scowling.

“It’s all in how you perform it,” Eponina shrugged. “Maybe we’re going about this in the wrong way. Let’s take the scene in a new direction.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” said Eponina with a sultry grin, “maybe we could try like the Princess is into it—I mean, getting kidnapped by a dashingly handsome pirate is the stuff cheap romance novels are made of.”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend or something,” said Titania, flushing. The look Eponina was giving her was _quite_ distracting.

“You look me in the eye and tell me that boring chunk of stale bread they have playing the hero is more attractive than the sexy pirate,” said Eponina.

“Oh come now,” said Titania unconvincingly, “He’s quite dashing with his… lack of personality and abundance of low-key misogyny… okay yeah, the hero sucks.”

“But does he swallow?”

“ _Nina!_ ”

The two were laughing; even the dullest of activities can be made fun with charming companions.

“Come on, Tanya,” said Eponina, cupping Titania’s chin gently as she spoke, “One rehearsal where the Pirate and the Princess flirt. Just to see if it works.”

“Well… Okay,” said Titania, turning her head shyly away from Eponina’s touch.

They returned to their spots on the stage to begin the scene anew.

“You’ll never get away with this, Captain Bellamy,” Titania repeated, this time spoken as a playful challenge.

Eponina smirked as she approached her, pulling the princess close to her as she growled, “I’ve caught you at last, Princess.”

Titania could smell the soft scent of Eponina’s skin, could feel the shocking chill as her fingers traced down her back, how nice her touch felt through the thin layers of silk and lace…

“The finest treasure in all the fairy kingdoms,” said Eponina, her voice breathy as she placed her hands on Titania’s ass, “Mine at last!”

“ _Nina…_ ”

“What? It’s true.”

“Nina the play.”

“Come to think of it,” whispered Eponina, her lips pressing against Titania’s ear as she spoke, “I don’t think I want to rehearse anymore tonight. I mean, it is crap like you said. I think I have other plans in mind.”

“Oh,” said Titania, her chin nestling in the crook of Eponina’s neck. “Like what?”

Eponina’s smile was wicked.

“I think,” said Eponina, punctuating each word with a kiss on Titania’s neck, “I’d like to take you back to our room, throw you on the bed, and tear that ridiculous dress off of you with my teeth. Sound all right to you?”

Titania’s threw her arms around Eponina’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. Laughing as she pulled away, Eponina snapped her fingers, teleporting the two of them back into their dormitory.

“That sounds like a yes!”

Eponina, true to her word, lifted Titania in her arms, carrying her to the bed like an eager newlywed.

“In all seriousness,” whispered Titania as Eponina pinned her to the mattress, “I’d refrain from trying to rip off the dress with your teeth. It’s barely holding together as it is.”

“You’re telling me,” replied Eponina, “I mean, the fabric’s so thin…” She gently squeezed one of Titania’s plump breasts. Titania cried out as Nina stroked her through the dress. “You even wearing a bra under this thing?”

“I don’t really care for bras. They keep pinching me and none of the ones in my size are ever cute,” sighed Titania, thoroughly enjoying the attention her roommate was giving her. With her free hand, Eponina grasped the hem of Titania’s skirt, and with a flourish she whipped it off of Titania, leaving her in nothing but her lacy white panties on the bed.

“Tell me, princess,” whispered Eponina, admiring her lover’s form on the bed, “This your first time with a girl?”

Tanya reached her hands up to Nina’s shirt, yanking it upwards to expose her roommate’s toned chest.

“This is… my first time ever, actually,” replied Titania, who gazed in wonder at Eponina’s bare chest. Experimentally, she reached up and tweaked Eponina’s firm breasts.

Eponina gasped at the touch.

“You’re a natural,” purred Nina, bending down to kiss Tanya on the lips, “Honestly, I’m shocked some fancy lord or lady hasn’t ravished you yet.”

“I don’t just go around spreading my legs for just anyone, you know,” huffed Titania.

“But you will for me?”

Titania ran her fingers through the soft, cropped hair on Nina’s head.

“Yes,” she whispered, kissing her roommate once more, “I suppose I will. Now take off those ridiculous pants.”

“Gladly,” Eponina chucked as she stripped down to nothing before her lover.

“So… How are we doing this,” said Titania.

“Since it’s your first time, I’ll try getting you off first,” said Nina, “Just lay back, and tell me when you like or dislike anything I do.”

Titania nodded. Eponina turned her attention to the place between Titania’s legs.

“White lace,” purred Nina as she hooked Tanya’s panties with two of her fingers, “Aren’t you fancy? Oh!”

“What?”

“Didn’t actually expect it to be pink down their,” whispered Eponina. “I always thought you got that color out of a bottle.”

“Ha, ha, ha, are you going to do anything or will you just be gawking at me the whole time?”

“I could gawk at you for hours,” purred Nina, “I’ve been gawking at you since we moved into this room.”

Titania gasped when she suddenly felt Eponina’s fingers begin to stroke her clitoris.

“How’s that?”

“Ah! Keep at it…”

Nina’s gentle administrations kept Titania on edge; waves of pleasure shot up her spine with each touch. She kept begging Nina for more, crying out her name with reckless abandon.

“Easy babe, you’ll wake everyone on our floor,” was Nina’s gentle admonishment.

“Let them wake,” Titania panted, “I want them to know how— _Oh!_ —how wonderful you make me feel.”

“I’m flattered Tanya,” said Eponina with a smile, “but all the same, I don’t want the RA to walk in on us. It’s a real mood killer.”

“R-right. Just keep going.”

“Gladly,” said Eponina, who began to speed her motions up.

Titania’ face was flushed, sweat beaded at her temples until it all became too much. She clenched around Eponina’s fingers, barely holding back her cries as she shuddered though her orgasm. Titania’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“How was that,” Nina asked, crawling on top of Tanya to kiss her gently.

“Amazing,” sighed Titania, caressing Eponina’s face before pulling her into a deep kiss, going so far as to dart her tongue into Nina’s mouth. She began to slide her hand down Nina’s toned abs towards her cunt, but Nina stopped Tanya by grabbing her hand.

“Oh no you don’t,” Nina admonished her gently. She paused to give Tanya’s delicate hand a kiss. “You have such beautiful hands, but I’m afraid those long painted nails of yours are completely unsuited for that particular activity.”

“Oh. Right,” said Tanya, embarrassed. “How am I supposed to… do what you just did, then?”

“Virgins are so cute,” Nina laughed. She began to tease Tanya’s breasts again, stroking her nipples with skilled fingers while Tanya squirmed with delight. “Princess… I’m going to lay back on the bed and spread my legs, and then I want you to stick your tongue down there.”

“Oh!”

“Unless you want to call it a night,” said Nina, concerned by the shocked look on Tanya’s face. “You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, not ever. I can take care of myself—”

“No,” said Tanya, shaking her head. “I want to finish you, my darling, I was just… surprised. Won’t it taste strange?”

“A little bit,” Nina giggled, “but I’m nice and clean, babe. I haven’t had a complaint yet.”

“Lay on your back,” said Tanya boldly. With an amused smirk, Nina did as she was told, spreading her legs wide to expose her cleft. Tanya put her head between Nina’s legs and experimentally began to dart her tongue in and out of Nina’s most private place, it did taste odd, but not unpleasant. Nina let out a gasp of pleasure; she twined her fingers through Tanya’s hair to hold her head in place, silently pleading for more.

Tanya explored every inch of Nina with her tongue, relentlessly stimulating her until she began to cry out, helplessly out of control. Tanya didn’t stop until the unmistakable, seismic shudder of orgasm occurred. When Tanya pulled away, Nina was smiling blissfully up at her.

“Come here,” said Nina, pulling Tanya into her embrace. Tanya nestled her head against Nina’s chest, enjoying the comforting warmth of her lover’s body.

“Can we do this again,” Tanya whispered. “Could we do this every night?”

“Won’t that get in the way of your studies,” said Nina with mocking gravity.

“I can make time,” said Tanya impishly. “I’m very good at multitasking.

“I’m certainly not opposed,” said Nina, tenderly stroking Tanya’s back. “For now, however, let’s just lie here together.”

“I think I like this part the most,” said Tanya, nuzzling Eponina’s neck tenderly.

“Wait until you try bondage.”

“Nina.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” said Eponina with a shrug. She kissed Tanya’s forehead. “But yeah. I love this part too.”

* * *

“So yeah, that was how it happened,” said Titania, taking another sip from her drink. “After that we dated for a few years, but we broke up on good terms when we graduated college. We still write to each other every once in a while—I think she might actually be a real actress now. Or was it a real pirate? I should probably ask next time she sends a letter.”

“That was cute,” said Fidds, knocking over the thankfully empty pitcher of water with a swing of his arm.  
“I’m not sure cute is what I would have gone with,” said the Queen with a giggle.

“It were—I mean, hic, it was so cute,” Fidds babbled, “You and your roommate, ya deserve all the nice girlfriends and boyfriends ya want, Tanya…”

“Oh dear, you are helplessly drunk right now,” said Titania, who was barely able to keep Fiddleford from sliding off of the barstool. “Let’s call it a night. Bartender, let me pay off our tab!”

“’Mm not drank,” Fiddleford burbled.

“Oh, yes you are,” said Tanya as she handed the bartender the money. “We have to get you home or else Ford isn’t going to let me take you out ever again.”


End file.
